


There’s always a trick

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: H.Y.D.R.A. Sector: The Den [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Fitz, Betrayal, Branding, Dark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Link, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Fitz, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Leo Fitz, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Grant Ward, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, VoidFitz, VoidStiles, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While researching some weird energy signatures in Beacon Hills, California, Fitz wonders off alone and stumbles into the Nemeton. He's possessed by the Nogitsune who has plans. In exchange for being his new host, the Nogitsune fixes Fitz's mind. It may be clearer than ever, but the actions he's taking are more the demon fox's than his own. He betrays SHIELD, joins Ward, and kidnaps Stiles.<br/>Stiles thought he was done with nogistune, but now he's stronger than ever and in possession of not one, but two vessels. With Ward obsessed with the new Fitz, the Nogitsune now also has HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s always a trick

Their stay in Beacon Hills, California hadn’t been long. They were merely exploring some strange energy signatures coming from there that turned out to be complete bust. 

Or so the rest of the team thought. 

Fitz stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection, though the eyes that stared back weren’t his. He’d wondered off on his own, being drawn by some mysterious force. It seemed like in a blink he went from being in the wood’s entrance, to being in the middle of them in front of a giant stump. 

Walking towards it, Fitz didn’t notice the fireflies until they were all around him. He held out his hand and one landed on his finger. The light of the firefly grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed him whole. 

He felt cold, but better. 

The fogginess he felt after the brain damaged he sustained wasn’t there anymore. He’s noticed that his stutter is gone completely as well. 

It was when he fell asleep that night that he first heard the voice.

_“Hello little lion…want to hear a riddle?”_

* * *

Ward watched from the rooftop of the building across the street. There was a lot of talk about something valuable inside of the other building where SHIELD and other parties and task force were infiltrating right now. He figured he’d let as much bloodshed happen, let the others bypass any security and traps, and just take whatever it is they’re fighting over when they’re en route. 

When he saw Fitz through the hallway windows, running towards the exit, he sighed. He didn’t particularly want to kill Fitz, he didn’t, but it seemed like he was the one with the item in question. 

But then Ward noticed that one of the other task force had members waiting for Fitz, heavily armed. His fingers twitched with the echoing need to protect Fitz from a time long ago. He did pull out his gun, but he told himself it was to steal the item. 

Surprise of all surprises came when Fitz locked the door behind him, sealing everyone, his own team, inside. He saw May bang on the door and demand Fitz to open it. Fitz just stared blankly at her before pulling out a gadget and reinforcing the lock on the door. So even though May fired at it, it wouldn’t break. 

Turning around, Fitz turned to the armed men, he smirked in a way Ward didn’t know Fitz was capable of. The men seemed to underestimate Fitz, and Ward couldn’t blame them, he’d probably do the same, but it turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Fitz flicked his wrist and something flew out of his sleeve. Before the men could react, whatever the thing was exploded, and the men were turning to stone, screaming in agony as they did. 

Fitz didn’t bother to stay and watch it complete as he walked right by them. 

“Oi, Fitz, mate! What the bloody hell?”

Ward watched as Hunter approached, lowering his weapon and Ward actually held his breath. Though his mind strategically told him what was going to happen next, his memory of Fitz couldn’t pair up to it. He lowered his own weapon, and took out his binoculars. Though he had been able to guess what Hunter had said by his expression, he wanted to  _know_ what was being said. He couldn’t hear but he  _could_ read lips. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’ve got the most inconvenient timing?” Fitz asked. 

“Yeah, well, part of the charm.” Hunter muttered as he crept closer and tried to see the damage to the petrified men. Which was his second mistake. Turning his back to the enemy. 

Turning his back to Fitz.

Ward let out a gasp as he saw Fitz take out a gun from the back of his pants and aim it at Hunter’ back. 

He watched Fitz intently, looking for signs of distress of contemplation or…anything really. 

There weren’t any. 

 _ **BANG**_! 

* * *

“Hunter’s alive, you know.” Ward said in greeting as he took a seat to Fitz at the bar. It was in the middle of nowhere, rather seedy, and to be honest, he felt like killing half of them for how they were looking at Fitz. But he plastered on a fake smile, all businesslike. 

Fitz, to his credit, didn’t overly react. He merely looked over slightly at Ward before going back to look right in front of him and took another sip of his drink. 

Ward hailed down the bartender and asked for two shots, and told the man to leave the bottle. 

He expected Fitz to ask him questions, or offer answers in return, but he just remained quiet. 

“Coulson’s pissed, so is May…and Skye, sorry, I mean Daisy. But none like Bobbi…I’d be a little afraid of her. She’s highly skilled in many things.” Ward said in a casual tone.

“Sleep with her too?” Fitz asked in a conversational tone.

“No, we’ve never officially met until….well, you know.”  Ward replied as he downed on of his shots. 

Fitz grabbed the bottle and refilled his tumbler. “So, Hunter wants to kill you for what you did to Bobbi, and Bobbi wants to kill me for what I did to Hunter?”

“Do you even know what you did?” Ward asked.

“Shot him while his back was turned.” Fitz answered. No hesitation, no fear, no guilt. Just fact. 

It was eating Ward up because out of anyone, this couldn’t be coming from Fitz. “ _ **Why**_?”

“Hunter was the messenger, who I shot because it sends a message.” 

They drank in silence for a while.

“They’re after you.” Ward stated.

“I’m busy.” Was Fitz’s respond. 

“Join me.”

“Why?”

“I can protect you.” Ward said and Fitz scoffed, but Ward ignored him and continued, “I can supply you with whatever you need, and the room to do whatever that is. While keeping SHIELD away.”

“And in exchange?”

Ward leaned closer, smirked, and said, “Make me a few of your neat lil toys.”

* * *

“Who are you?” Fitz asked, one of the times he managed to sleep.

The dark haired teenager smirked,  _“We’re the Nogitsune. We feed off pain and suffering. We’ve made you strong. We’ve fixed what was broken, as payment for freeing us…”_

“But there’s still more you need.” Fitz didn’t know how he knew that, but he did. 

_“We have control of monstrous followers who will help us rise to power. Help you maintain it. But we’ve been sealed. We need to get out.”_

“How?”

_“By getting in.”_

“I don’t understand. _”  
_

_“The fireflies control our power. They only recognize this face we’re wearing now as it’s master. We need you to capture Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hills.”  
_

“And then?”

_“Brand him with our mark. Share a link between mind, heart, and soul. Let us all become one, and we will save us, Little Lion. ”  
_

* * *

“You should really get some sleep.” Ward commented as he leaned in the door frame of Fitz’s work shop. 

Fitz stopped what he was working on for the moment to look back at Ward. There happen to be a conveniently placed object that worked as a mirror and Fitz saw his own reflection. He looked gaunt, pale with very dark circles under his eyes. If it wasn’t for the constant smirk he carried around these days, people would confuse him for being on his deathbed. Not that it was completely ruled out. 

“I’m having trouble sleeping these days.” Fitz lied. Sleeping was how he communicated with the Nogistune. How he learned his new tricks and became stronger. 

“Guilt keeping you up?” Ward asked, voice laced with slight amusement, and slight curiosity. 

Fitz outright laughed at that. He felt a lot of things, but guilt wasn’t one of those things. He walked over to Ward, invading his personal space, tilted his head a bit and smirked at him. “Does your guilt keep  _you_ up? Is that why you’re here bothering me?”

Ward frowned, “I don’t feel guilty.”

“Then what do you feel?” Fitz asked.  
  
“Right now?” he asked as he pulled Fitz the remaining distance, “You.”  
  
Fitz smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ward’s neck. “How funny…I can _feel_ you too.”

The nogitsune fed off of misery and pain, and Ward was just a very yummy treat. Ward took Fitz back to his room and they spent the night  _not_ feeling guilty and  _not_ sleeping. 

* * *

“I need you to get me someone.” Fitz said a few days later when Ward decided to visit him in his space. 

“ _Someone_?” Ward echoed. 

“Yes. He goes by Stiles Stilinski. He’s from Beacon Hills, California. I need him as soon as possible.” Fitz explained. 

He caught Ward frowning, and because he was more in tuned with the nogitsune’s powers, he could make out the hint of jealousy, which made him smirk. 

“Why?” Ward demanded.

“Because I need him. I figured with all the little toys I’ve made you, this request wouldn’t be too much to ask for. So either you get him for me, or I go and get him myself.”

“What are you doing, Fitz. It’s time I know the truth.”

“Kinda funny coming from a guy whose whole life is kinda a huge arse lie.” Fitz scoffed and went back to work. “I’ll leave later this evening. I should be back in a week or two. Maybe.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Ward hissed as he came up behind Fitz and whispered in his ear. “I’ll get you this guy…but I think it’s time I remind you who’s the Alpha around here.” Ward didn’t even bother taking them anywhere else, and had his way with Fitz on his workbench. 

* * *

Ward watched from a two way mirror as Fitz approached the kidnapped teen with the sack over his head. When Fitz removed it, Ward saw the fear and anger in the teens eyes which turned to shock and then disbelief as he stared into Fitz’s eyes.

“Hello Stiles, did you miss us?” Fitz asked, but his voice sounded a little off. 

“W-wha…? H-h-how? You’re…you’re…”

“Over a thousand years old, Stiles. More powerful than anything you could possibly imagine. The most that could be done was to lock us away, but we got out…and now we’re taking what’s ours.” Fitz lifted the branding stick that’s been resting over an open flame. It was a symbol Ward didn’t recognized that burned a bright red-orange. Fitz ripped open the front of the kid’s shirt and smirked devilishly. It really shouldn’t have gone ot his groin, but it did. 

“ _Please_ …no…” The teen begged, but all Fitz did was chuckle. 

“Time to come home, Stiles…” Fitz pressed the burning hot metal against the boy’s chest and he screamed in agony. 

After minutes of uninterrupted screaming, Fitz undid the binds that kept the boy strapped to his chair and he collapsed to the side. For a moment Ward thought the kid died. Then a gust of wind blew by, which made a chill run down Ward’s spine. He watched as the kid stood up, but gone was the fearing, stolen child, and in his place stood a smirking, pleased looking threat that matched Fitz in uncanny characteristics despite them looking nothing alike. Around them, shadows seemed to come alive, until they formed actual being like creatures with Japanese masks.  

“What the hell just happened?” Ward demanded. 

Both Fitz and Stiles looked at Ward with matching smirks,  _ **“We’re ready to begin our game.”**_

* * *

 

[Ask me for FitzWard promts here](http://polarisfitzwardprompts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
